Secret Souls
by GreenScheme
Summary: [PRE CATS]Bombalurina and Demeter are no longer kittens, and now make perfect targets for Macavity. Different POVs'.R&R, but please no flames.
1. New Age

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Cats_, enough said.**

_(Old Deuteronomy)_

Old Deuteronomy staggered out of his den into the blinding sun. It felt good on his pelt, but it was tough on the eyes. Once he had adjusted to the sudden light, he peered around the Junkyard clearing. Most of the Jellicles were already up and about, tending to their daily routines. He spotted the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile whispering closely together in one area. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in another, rifling gleefully through pillowcases of loot. JennyAnyDots was washing some of the kittens, as they were finishing up their breakfast.

That's when he noticed two of the smaller ones, Electra and Etcetera, running in the direction of the exit to the Junkyard. Just as he was about to spring into action when Munkustrap jumped in front of them giving them a stern yet fatherly look, which sent them giggling back to Jenny. Old Deuteronomy smiled at his oldest son happy to have him watching out for the tribe in his old age. Though Munkustrap was also one of the kittens who had just entered Tom Hood, he was already as reliable as most of the older Toms in the tribe.

He sighed heavily trying not to worry too much about them all, when his eye caught one of the Queens that he was most worried about: Bombalurina. She was one of the new Queens, and Old Deuteronomy noticed that even as a kitten, she had more self-confidence than some of the older Queens. With Queen Hood came more freedoms, such as being able to hunt unattended, and not needing a chaperone to go wandering, and Old Deuteronomy feared that Bomabalurina might abuse these privileges, and land herself in some real danger. That's why when Macavity had been spotted nearby, Old Deuteronomy made it clear that no new Queen, Tom or kitten would be allowed out unattended for at least a week. Well that week was up, and as Old Deuteronomy watched the red queen slink around, he felt the trouble in the air.

_(Bombalurina) _

Bomabalurina stretched out in the sunlight and purred graciously at the warm that filled her body. After she was done, she looked around the Junkyard in search of something worthwhile to pursue. In one area she noticed Alonzo and The Rum Tum Tugger play fighting, while Munkustrap watched smirking at their antics from aloft one of the crushed cars. She noticed that they both became aware of her as soon she got up from stretching, and now were trying to get her attention with their 'fighting moves' which were no more than jumping and swiping. But Bombalurina bluntly ignored them. She knew that if she wanted to, she could flirt with them both shamelessly and then take off, leaving them both in a jealous frenzy, but she wasn't in the mood today. She wanted to do something different, and flirting with the Toms was below that.  
Bomabalurina flicked her tail in annoyance, and noticed in a separate corner of the Junkyard was Demeter, Cassandra and Exotica. She trotted over to the cats and caught Demeter's attention.

"Hi Bomba," she called out, who seemed excessively happy to see her best friend. "Please won't you join us?" She asked through gritted teeth. Bombalurina couldn't help but smirk at the golden Queen. She knew that Cassandra and Exotica were two of the few cats that Demeter didn't really fit in with. They were always trying to trick her into things, and saying how many Toms were absolutely in love with her. But Bombalurina thought that she was always just exaggerating and that it might be good for Demeter to get better acquainted with the other cats.

"Uh, I'd love to Demeter," she lied quickly, "but I was gonna go exploring today."

"Ooh, sounds great," Demeter replied just as quick, hoping to her paws. "I'll come too."

Just as they were about to pad away from the other two Queens, a stern motherly voice rang out: "Not one more step, Miss Demeter!"  
Demeter whipped around to see Jellylorum padding across the way, two Tom kittens in her shadow.  
"But Jelly-" started Demeter, pleading to the older Queen.  
"Don't 'but Jelly' me! You're just starting to get well from that nasty cold, and I don't want your romping about the Junkyard, with Bombalurina."  
Bombalurina smiled at her, and Jellylorum added "She'll get into enough trouble on her own I'm sure."

Demeter sat back down in a pout and the two kittens behind Jellylorum giggled. She looked down at them and said in her same firm voice, "Pouncival! Tumblebrutas! Back to the den with you two. You're still sick too." And with that the three of them scuffled across the clearing back to the dens.

"Sorry, Dems," said Bomabalurina swiftly as she began to hurry away from the frustrated Queen. Demeter watched until she disappeared behind the piles of junk and sighed unhappily, wincing at Cassandra's silky voice.  
"Don't worry about her, Demeter," she purred "Now we can read your fortune."  
"Yes," interjected Exotica "We think that The Rum Tum Tugger has a thing for someone you know…"  
Demeter forced a smile and swore she'd get back at Bombalurina for this.


	2. The Napoleon of Crime

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Cats_, m'kay?

_(Bombalurina)_

Once Bombalurina felt she had gotten far enough from the rest of the tribe, she slowed to a walk, examining the new area she had discovered in her sprint away from the peevish Demeter. It was darker than any other part of the Junkyard she'd seen before, and the smell was unlike anything she'd experienced. As she crept into the darker alcove Bombalurina couldn't help feeling like there was something in this area that no Jellicle was supposed to know about.

Just then there was an immense crash from the other side of the piles of junk causing Bombalurina to jump a good two feet in the air. She then scrambled underneath a wide car hood and tried to steady her breathing and heartbeat, searching for what had made the clatter. Just as she about to come out from her hiding spot, she noticed what had made the noise; a large black rat hoped out from the pipes across from her.  
She sighed in relief and scolded herself for acting like a kitten. She stood up from her crouch and was ready to start exploring again when the rat was attacked by a mass of fur, sending Bomabalurina skittering back under the car hood. She looked over, eyes wide at the large ginger cat. She'd never seen a cat that large; he was even bigger than Munkustrap. He obviously didn't notice her hiding under the junk as he began to devour the rat, not paying the slightest attention to anything else. This gave Bombalurina time to study the huge cat, without fear of being attacked as well.

He was so tall and she could see his ribs under his the tuffs of matted ginger and brown fur that covered his body. He held his head high and chewed violently on the rat as if he hadn't a decent meal in a good week. Though every other characteristic was a clue, the face, mostly the eyes were a dead giveaway of who exactly this cat was. Just the sight of his jaws were terrifying and his eyes had an eerie and sinister nature which made Bombalurina bet her third name that this cat, this tall ginger horrifying Tom was the notorious Macavity.

_(Macavity)_

Macavity chewed at the rat aggressively and shook the dust from his coat. Every moment or so, he would look up like a sentry in apprehension that there may be another cat. Some Jellicle cat that would love just the chance to catch him off guard. He finished off the rat and threw the carcass across the clearing towards a large blue car hood, and was surprised to hear a replying noise; a small gasp from under the hood.

Macavity whipped his large head around to turn towards where the noise came from. He smelled fear as he stalked towards the car hood. Once he reached it, not only was the stench of fear clogged in his nostrils, but also he could hear the cats' shallow and accelerated breathing. Macavity threw the car hood off to reveal with one swift move of his great paw to reveal a small red Queen shaking, staring up at him.

"Well, well, well, " he murmured to no one in particular "What is this we have here? Have you been spying on me, Jellicle?" He spat out the word 'Jellicle', as if it left a nasty taste on his tongue.

"N-n-no…" she stuttered, not taking her large greenish brown eyes off of his. He could see the obvious fear in them, but also a sense of complete awe as well.

He sighed out of irritation and stretched out a long paw towards her, stroking her face down to her chin. "You know I can't let you leave now, Jellicle. After all…you will be telling your leader about this no doubt-"  
She had finally found her voice and called out "No! I swear, I won't tell anyone about this! I promise! Just please let me go…."  
Macavity stared into her pleading eyes as he began to scratch under her chin with one extended claw.

"Ooh, you promise do you?"  
She nodded fervently as she swallowed hard, obviously feeling the control of him in his claw.

"Well," he murmured quietly, almost sensually retracting his claw away from her throat "If you do

promise," he chuckled wickedly at her, as if her promise meant as much to him as yesterdays breakfast. "Then you must never tell anyone about this, and you never come back here…_ever_."  
She shook her head intently and he smelt her reek of fear beginning to fade.  
"Now, go. Before I change my mind." And with that the young Queen sprinted off away from him at fanatical speed.

Macavity grinned at her…and himself. He wasn't exactly sure what had come over him, why he had let her go. She could have been a fun plaything and he certainly knew it. But he had a strong feeling that he would be seeing the little red one in the near future…and possibly with a friend. And Macavity always thought, that two playthings were much better than one.

**A/N:** _Continue or no?_


	3. What Are Friends For?

**A/N:** _Thanks to my reviewers __so far;__ Tragic Memories, CharmedOneForever, and XxXcatXxX. _

_I'm__ glad you all enjoyed.. Here's chapter three:_

_(Munkustrap)_

The sun was high in the sky as Munkustrap watched his father discussing in the shade with Jellylorum. A couple of the Tom kittens tussled in the sunlight near them. He smiled at them, marveling in the idea that less than three moons ago he was at that age, scuffling around with Alonzo and Tugger. He was broken away from his daydream when he noticed his friends chatting with Demeter nearby.

"So Cassandra and Exotica said you have a crush on me, Demeter, " purred Tugger staring down at her. Her head sprung up from her paws and stared back at him, eyes wide in shock.  
"She told you that!?" She spat in mock indignation. "Oh no! My _biggest_ secret out in the open! I, along with the rest of the Queen population have a crush on _The_ Rum Tum Tugger!"

Tugger stared at her in confusion…and then smirked, "So it's true then?"  
"Noooooo!"  
Alonzo laughed satisfyingly at his friend, "You tell him, Demeter. You're so full of yourself, Tugger. I mean you're not the only Tom around you know?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Tugger, giving Alonzo a dirty look.  
"Well," he began pretentiously "What about me?" He winked at Demeter and she scoffed and went back to grooming herself.  
"I think both of you are maybe, just maybe a little bit full of yourself."

"Really Miss Demeter," Alonzo meowed at her. "Well do tell; Which Tom do _you_ prefer?"

That's when Munkustrap stepped in, thinking the conversation had gone past awkwardness, at least for Demeter.

"Come on guys," he interjected "Leave her alone."  
"Ooh, the Protector Munkustrap strikes again!" Teased Tugger.

Alonzo laughed along, "Looks like we know which Queen _he_ prefers!"

The two narcissistic Toms sauntered off, leaving Demeter and Munkustrap in an enhanced awkward silence.

"Thanks Munkustrap," she mewed quietly to him.

"No problem." He replied, not making eye contact.

The truth was, Munkustrap really did like Demeter, he was even thinking about asking her to be his mate for the the next Jellicle Ball, where they could perform the mating dance together. But he felt incompetent next to her. He knew she was beautiful, but so did every other Tom in the Junkyard. And compared to them, he just didn't feel like he had any upper hand. He knew that he was the protector of the tribe and was supposed to be a leader, and he was….just not in the romantic department.

Just then the silence was broken ('Finally!!' thought Munkustrap) by Bombalurina galloping at top speed towards them, coming to a breathless halt next to Demeter.  
"Demeter," she wheezed "Need to…talk…now!"  
"Uh…okay," said Demeter uncertainly to her friend. "Excuse us, Munkustrap."  
"Sure," he called as the two queens walked away. 'She's a strange one,' he thought, as he began to clean himself. But then he also couldn't help but wonder what was so important Bombalurina had to tell Demeter, that she had entered and whisked her away at such a speed. He sighed thinking 'Queens…will I ever understand them?'

_(Demeter)_

Demeter followed quickly after Bombalurina to a secluded part of the Junkyard.

"What, Bomba?" she asked.  
"Ssh! Not so loud, will you!"  
"What?" she asked again, in a more hushed tone. "What is it?"  
"I saw him." Bombalurina stated simply.  
"Who?" queried Demeter, having no clue what her friend was talking about.

Bombalurina looked around a moment, as if someone was going to pounce on her at any moment. And then finally whispered into Demeter's ear the name: "Macavity!"

Demeter pulled away from her friend quickly eyeing her up and down, not really believing her. Bombaulrina was her best friend, but every now and again she loved to play little tricks on. Like the time she swore she had seen and almost hooked up with The Rumpus Cat. "Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

Bombalurina looked at her like she was mad.  
"Of course I'm sure!" she spat out. "Why would I joke about something like that!? Have I ever lied to you!?"

"Well…" Demeter began "You may have….you know, once or twice…"  
Bombalurina stared at her and then said "Yeah…well maybe…but it's different this time I swear! Come on, I'll show you where." With that the red queen began to sprint off in the direction that she had come from.  
"Wait Bomba!" called Demeter dashing off in front of her to spot her. "I don't know if I want to be hanging around a place that Macavity is near. I know _you're_ not…but that Tom sorta scares me. "  
"Don't worry, Dems," Bombalurina purred knowingly at her. "As long as we're quiet and careful, we'll be fine."

Demeter searched her friends' face, her eyes, and finally gave into her eager look and way her paws were completely zealous and couldn't stay still for a moment.

She sighed tentatively, and then finally said "Oh all right, let's go.

"Yes!" Bombalurina. "This way, Dems. And don't worry, okay! This place is awesome!"

Demeter kept close to Bombalurina as she padded her way out of the Junkyard, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that she was already sorry about it all.


End file.
